When You Go Slender
by Alice2207
Summary: When the Kanto fourth, the Johto trio, and the Hoenn trio play slender, the game won't have any mercy on their fear.


_1. The Kanto Group_

"Hey, Green, this game isn't scary at all! I don't know why everybody is telling us that we would scream…." Red laughed at Green. Slender wasn't a scary game according to what he saw.

"And we are fucking walking already _hours._" Green complained as a reply to Red. Blue and Yellow, who were playing as well, just focused on the game for now.

"Hmmm….._'always watches no eyes…_ what the fuck?" Blue wondered about the paper who was on the tree. Then she noticed she already had 6 pages! Yay!

"Yellow, I have 6 pages and hadn't met Slenderman once! Beat THAT!" The evolver grinned. She was proud at herself.

"Blue, I already finished the game and didn't meet him." Yellow replied with a smirk. Blue frowned."…fuck you." She shot at the blond.

"You are an amazing friend as well, dear." She laughed at her. Pfffft, Blue was such a jealous girl sometimes.

Yellow turned her head to the boys. "How many pages did you got?"

"Five." Was Green's answer.

"Three!" Was Red's one.

"Well, have fun with the game, I already finished it." Red gave her a nod while Green gave her a frown. He and Blue was similar at times like this.

"….I bet this slender bitch isn't scary at all, he is hiding fro- HOLY FUUUCKKK! NO NO NO NO NO NO!" Blue had to get her sentence cut over the fact she saw her slender bitch.

"Blue, it's only a ga- HOLY FUCKING SHIT GET AWAY FROM ME! HELL NO!" Red unfortunately had the same faith.

"Reta- OKAY NO. NO. NO. GET AWAY. RUN RUN RUN FASTER! WHY AM I SO SLOW IN THIS GAME FFFFFFFF-" Green got that faith as well.

In the end, they ran from the screen.

Hiding behind Yellow.

'What is so scary about him?...' she wondered.

_2. The Johto Group_

"WELL, I HAVE THEORY WHY EVERYONE THINKS SLENDERMAN IS SO SCARY AND SPOOKY BWAHAHAH~~~" Gold declared at Crystal and Silver, who were focused on their game until the scream.

"And the theory is…..?" Silver tried to make his talk and leave him alone to complete the game. He just wanted to see what it's all about.

"MAYBE, HE DOES HAVE A FACE, IT'S JUST WHEN PEOPLE LOOK AT IT THEY ARE AFRAID. SINCE HE LOOKS LIKE SILVER." Gold said and ran for his life.

Against it, Silver didn't care too much about the comment, since to his opinion it could actually even be a possibility. From some weird reason. Therefore, in a while, Gold came back to his seat and played.

"…I am so lost in this forest….Wait, what is this, a bathroom?..." Silver murmured and went into the building. It's seemed that Silver got tensed, and no matter how Silver would wish that they didn't, Gold and Crystal put a notice.

They watched his game closely, Gold sat behind the redhead and the bluenette sat near them from their left side.

The music really made Silver to get afraid. _What is wrong with me?! I am afraid of A GAME?!"_ the she male, ummm, who is according to Gold is Silver, was annoyed at himself.

….. Silence.

A shadow appeared.

"…..PLEASE DON'T BE THERE, PLEASE DON'T BE THERE, PLEASE DON'T BE THER- OH YOU ARE THERE YOU BITCH." Silver swallowed as Slenderman was right through his eyes.

"RUN YOU RETARD RUNN!" Gold took control on Silver game. They ran and screamed. Crystal watched in amusement.

It's seemed it was over, so Silver and Gold turned the player back to the scary bathroom. A white face appeared right in front of them. The fell backwards.

Silver ran and hid behind Crystal. "KICK HIM! KICK HIM AWAY!" He tried to not look at the screen.

While Gold silently cried.

_ Hoenn Group_

"Eeck. This game takes hours! Not even one page! Like really?! It's all dark and stuff and shit and I can't find it and this game is impossible!" Ruby whined.

"Shut up sissy boy! Maybe if you would really try to look for pages you might manage!" Sapphire returned. Aack, Ruby was so. _Fucking.__**Annoying.**_

But he was still her best friend and... more so she didn't care at all. The wild girl was on her 7th page already! This game was pretty easy. And that scary slender guy don't seem scary. But she saw him from a far, not close, so she didn't knew.

While it, sissy boy was on a roll. "YEEEEES. I AM DA BEST. ALMOST 8 PAGES IN 12 MINUTES LIKE HEEEELLL YEAH!" he happily squealed. Sapphire rolled her eyes.

But then the music started to get intense.

The suspense made the swag duo shiver a bit. The game became a lot more scarier in seconds. Both of them swallowed.

_'Is the scary man is going to appear again?...'_ The girl thought to herself. Ruby flinched as the whole game turned terrifying.

KK-FGHH-KKKK

A sound and a blur appeared on the screen while Ruby and Sapphire scream.  
Sapphire jumped over to Ruby side, still screaming, and Ruby just closed his eyes and clutched her cloths.

...

The sound was over. Thanks god.

"Phheww….." Ruby relaxed. They were still at the same pose of clutching each other pose, though.

Emerald slowly walked into the room with popcorn, he was about to watch TV. He gazed at the boy and girl in front of his eyes.

"….PLEASE DON'T TELL ME YOU ARE GOING TO MAKE OUT AGAIN."

* * *

**A/N : omg I made it so long ago, how didn't submit it? xD  
lol yeah slender~~~ 3 xD  
hope you like it dears~**


End file.
